Under Covers Revealed
by God'srider
Summary: What were Tony and Ziva's thoughts through the whole undercover as married assassins thing? Did they get along? Did they feel the chemistry? Here is my take on what went on in the 2 agents' minds! Enjoy


Ever since I saw the episode Under Covers, I have wanted to write a fic about the underlying emotions of Tony and Ziva. So I have finally gotten around to doing such! This story goes by the episode sometimes just using a scene or phrase and sometimes using a whole conversation to highlight their close relationship and growing Tiva!! Each line symbolizes a switch to a different scene or something!

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or some more of this would have articulated in the episode.**

* * *

Tony marveled at the multiple channels on the hotel's television like an excited child. Smirking at his antics, Ziva's stomach swirled with butterflies.

Her Mossad training led her to believe they needed to build re-pore for their cover. If they were under surveillance, then they needed to confirm their identities. There was only one way to uphold the cover of married assassins.

As Tony listed the channels, Ziva walked toward him speaking in a sultry voice, "There is only one thing I am interested in right now." She took his hand leading him away from the television. Standing close to him, Ziva knew he would play along, they had no problem pretending. Each were good agents willing to sacrifice for their jobs and countries.

Tony realized immediately that Ziva was holding to their cover and he could play the part. They stepped closer together and Tony was surprised to feel his body tingle from the warm proximity of her body. Anticipation built in him, DiNozzo men did not get nervous so what was with him.

It was just Ziva, his partner, who yes was attractive, but still his partner. They were undercover, it meant nothing.

Ziva felt warmth spread through her as she closed the remaining personal space between them. Throwing her arms around his neck, Ziva met his lips with her own. Electric shocks seemed to spark between them. She was shocked by the intensity of the kiss even as it deepened. Stubbornly, she reminded herself they were undercover.

Tony let his lips crash down on hers and felt her body leaning toward him. He hadn't ever experienced this kind of passion with another woman. His pulse had quickened when her arms wrapped around his neck. For some reason, it made him feel strong. He felt the need to show her gentleness. Almost as if they had rehearsed her arms dropped at the same time his hands rose. As Tony wove his hands gently in her hair , he found himself wishing this was real.

Ziva let her arms drop and her chest tightened as Tony cradled her neck and head in his hands. She had never been treated so delicately before and for the first time since she joined Mossad, Ziva felt cared for and supported by someone other than herself. She wished this was not an act.

They had just shared the best and most sentimental kiss of their lives and it had to be undercover forcing them to consider it meaningless.

* * *

After hearing that they had dinner reservations, Ziva smiled sincerely, "Guess I will be dressing up for you after all." She raised her eyebrows if only Tony knew she was serious. Although everyone would think she was primping to hold her cover, she was really doing it for Tony. As he looked at her she laughed at his cheesy grin that told her he was excited to see her dressed up.

Tony smiled at her comment. He was looking forward to seeing his ninja partner in dinner attire. He wished she was really getting dressed up entirely for him.

Sitting in the dining room, Ziva smirked at Tony, "This is nice isn't it?" The question was slightly sarcastic and humorous.

Tony returned her smile with a strained grin, "Yeah nice little dinner just the six of us." Tony let sarcasm drip from the statement hoping Ziva caught his meaning. He wanted to have a nice quiet dinner just the two of them, but he doubted she felt the same.

Ziva thought she noted something in Tony's voice, but she was probably reading too much into it. It was wistful thinking to believe he would want some personal time with her for real.

* * *

Snoring filled the suite, Tony stared at his Israeli partner. How could such a little beauty make such a masculine sound? Deciding that he needed to sleep sometime tonight, he attempted to silence her, "Ziva," the snoring paused momentarily. It started again shortly, "Ziva!" she rolled over and into his arms.

She mumbled a sleepy, "What?"

Tony realized he liked the feeling of her in his arms, "Nothing." She turned her back on him, but remained closer than before. Instantly, he missed her.

In her half-awake state of mind, Ziva noticed she missed the security and feeling of being in Tony's arms, but she had to roll away. She forced her eyes to stay shut and let herself lay fairly close to Tony. Before she drifted back to her dreams, she felt Tony scoot slightly closer.

Sleep overtook both of them and their snores mingled to fill her room.

* * *

Waiting for orders from either their real bosses or the assassins that had hired them, Tony and Ziva wandered the hotel suite. Ziva curled in the corner of the couch with a magazine. Tony sat near her on the couch slumping lazily into the cushions. As their co-workers scrambled with facts and details, they talked and joked playing house as married assassins.

* * *

Falling into his typical behavior, Tony stared at the FBI maid's back side. They flirted shamelessly and Ziva decided to put a stop to it with her new information about her cover. Acting non-nonchalantly, she came out of the bathroom, "I'm pregnant, Tony."

The phrase felt strange on her lips, but she refused to think about why it bothered her. As the FBI agent walked away disappointed, Tony blubbered , "She was, She was kidding." He looked accusingly at Ziva.

She walked by refraining from the smirk she wanted to flash him, "Something wrong?"

He pouted, "Thanks."

"She wasn't your type," Ziva answered easily. And it was true, Tony needed someone that would stand by him and have fun with him when he wasn't working. The FBI agent was way to serious for him and he needed someone that would appreciate his humor.

Tony answered genuinely confused, "She was hot and in a maid's outfit. She couldn't get anymore my type."

Ziva ignored his superficial standards, if only he knew he could aim for more than looks.

* * *

Things had definitely gone downhill, armed men met them as they were stuck in the elevator with a gun wielding waiter behind them to abduct them. Tony felt his nerves twist, they couldn't hurt Ziva. She was his new partner and he was not letting another female partner die. His eyes darted to her for a moment.

Marcos uttered orders as he picked up on the man's concern for his wife. "If they resist, shoot the woman."

Tony would definitely not resist.

* * *

As they sat tied to chairs back to back, Ziva's mind raced. How did neither of them see this coming? Anyway, they had to get out.

She was trained by Mossad and NCIS she could not let her partner be killed like this without doing something to stop it. Listening to the captors talk, she rushed to figure out a plan. Tony tried to ease her nerves with jokes and she knew he was making them to let her know he was okay and not to worry about him, but she still couldn't help it.

He was hit for his witty remarks and for her unresponsive answers to their questions. They were doing it to intimidate her and unfortunately it was working. Every time Tony was hit or punched in the face, Ziva would count. She would brace herself to hear the impact and her breathing became shallow and forced.

She was worried for him and concern clouded her normally emotionless eyes. With many other missions, Ziva would remain stoic and unmoved by others pain. Yes, it bothered her in her other missions and she felt for them, but with Tony it felt more personal and she winced for him and just wanted to make them stop.

* * *

Tony racked his brain in between his smart Alec replies. She was his partner and he couldn't watch another female partner get hurt. To his horror, Ziva was trying to get them to release her and she was planning to stay, but Tony was not about to let that happen.

The assassins left giving them time to discuss things and Tony quickly began relaying his plan to Ziva, "I might have a plan,"

"Might?" She questioned unconvinced.

Tony hoped she would give his plan a chance, "Ranier's obviously stole something they want, you're going to give it to them."

Sounding exasperated, Ziva replied, "We don't have it." Their situation was hopeless if this was the best Tony could come up with, they were dead. She fought frustration at their dire situation.

Reassuring her with a steady voice, Tony continued, "You're going to tell them it's in our hotel room. The only way they will find it is if you show them. McGee should be waiting for us in there." If he could get Ziva out of the room, then she would be safe and that is all that mattered.

Ziva admitted, his plan could work and he had been extremely calm through the whole situation. On this mission she was finding that her partner was a better agent than everyone gave him credit for. "Good plan except for one minor drawback."

Frowning, Tony asked, "What?" He had made a plan that would get her to safety and eventually get the bad guys, how were their any drawbacks.

"When I leave they will most likely put a bullet through your head," Ziva was astonished at this man. Had this thought not occurred to him? He was truly full of surprises. He pretended to be selfish and proud, but instead he was considerate and protective without taking credit for anything.

"Oh well, I didn't say it was a perfect plan," Tony brushed her worry away. At least, Ziva would be safe.

Ziva felt all kinds of emotions bouncing around in her, but didn't have the time to dwell on them. Only that she was finding her NCIS partner to be not only physically attractive, but his personality was also very attractive.

* * *

When they led her from the hotel room, Ziva was keeping up somewhat of a conversation with Tony about their supposed pregnancy. She felt a pang about never having the chance to carry a child, since she was always in the field never having time to meet the right guy.

Pushing that thought away, her gut starts churning as she reaches the doorway. She feared for Tony's life. She was leaving him to their captor's hands. He had no defense and was tied to a chair, so how would he protect himself until she returned with help.

Hesitating, Ziva turned and looked at him. Tony saw her indecision and his stomach dropped. She was so close to safety, she couldn't just drop the plan now. He had to make sure she left.

What was wrong with her? Ziva had always been able to follow through on a mission no matter the danger or situation so why was she hesitating now? She gazed at her new partner and friend. Returning her gaze with determination and confidence, Ziva saw all the confirmation she needed to leave him even if she didn't want to.

Tony realized she was reluctant to keep with the plan because she didn't want to leave him. That was a change from most people he had in his life. After he reassured her that it was okay to leave him, Tony prayed Ziva would be safe. And if he died, he hoped she did not blame herself.

* * *

As soon as Ziva had left with Marcos, Tony made a confession to his captor, "You know what's funny? I was really looking forward to having a kid their for a minute." While he convinced himself that he was just saying that to reveal himself to the bad guy, he felt there was some truth in it. Not necessarily to settle down, but to have a family and people that relied on him.

Everything went according to Tony's plan on Ziva's side of things and they all rushed to save Tony while Ziva spouted off their room number. Bursting into the room behind Gibbs and McGee, Ziva feared what they would find.

Seeing Tony still bound to his chair kicking the would-be murderer in the head, Ziva felt her heart rate receding to its normal speed and rushed to Tony's side. The adrenaline was obviously pumping and he did not plan to stop his attack anytime soon. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Ziva soothed, "Tony, enough, enough," he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "I think you made your point."

Sensing the emotions coursing between them, Tony acted angry for his Boss's sake and to break the tension between them, "I want a divorce."

* * *

Reclined in his chair at NCIS headquarters, Tony look at him. Ducky's asked curiously, ""How many times did he hit you?"

"I wasn't counting," Tony told the absolute truth. At the time he had been concentrating and not passing out so he could make a plan to get Ziva out safe.

"Seven times," Ziva answered accurately staring directly at Tony remembering how he had taken the blows.

"She was, of course," Tony sensed some significance behind that, but that was what partners were for right?

Continuing to stare at him, Ziva answered him, "It was hard not to." She tried to convey meaning in her short sentence to show Tony that she cared for him and his well- being.

Tony sensed that she was trying to tell him something, but his head hurt too much to decipher her reply.

The team continued to talk discussing that they would take good care of him and then they discussed who would drive them home. When Ziva said that she would be taking him home, Tony pleaded to Probie but only for appearances sake. Honestly, he had gotten used to Ziva's maniac driving the second week she was here. He thought Ziva looked genuinely disappointed when other driving arrangements were made and Tony decided he would have to figure out a way to change them back.

Ducky prodded him in a specifically sensitive spot and Tony grimaced. After they all gawked and Ducky and the director, Tony said, "Good night, Boss," and tried to stand. Falling toward the divider, Tony was thankful Ziva was quick to come steady him.

She supported him and he slung an arm around her shoulder. They trusted each other with their lives today and would from here forward. They were both alive and rapidly becoming close friends.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! And if you want me to do one additional chapter showing how Ziva ends up driving Tony home, their drive home, her helping him with his injuries, and their talk and where it will lead. Should I add one more chapter or not? You all decide so Review and tell me what you want to see!!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
